Kill My Boyfriend
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: Grell is getting sick and tired of William's treatment, and he wants to end the relationship so he can be with Sebastian. But according to the demon, there is only one option to truly break it off... /Songfic/.


"Will, darling, we're on break~! Would you like to go back to my place and have a little fun?" Grell teased, grinning and latching himself onto William's arm. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to straighten up." But the older reaper simply scoffed and shoved him away. "Honestly. You have to stop hanging all over me. It was a no this morning, and it's a no now. Later, alright?" He quickly composed himself and walked away, leaving an upset Grell to stand by himself. Grell scowled and put his hands on his hips. "Ugh, I'm SICK of the way he's been treating me lately. Something HAS to be done about this. Luckily, I know just who to turn to~."

_I'm rollin' the dice, _

_Got the wind in my hair, _

_I'm gonna kill my boyfriend, yeah!_

_Cause he's only nice when there's somebody there,_

_I'm gonna kill my boyfriend!_

"Sebas-chan." Grell cooed sweetly, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine, I suppose." Sebastian muttered, returning the kiss. "The young master is in one of his horribly demanding moods." The demon sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could throw him out wish the trash and just run away with you. Not only does he prevent that, but that damn reaper does as well."

.."Yes. That's actually what I came here to talk to you about." Grell gently pulled himself out of Sebastian's grasp.

_It's been a minute love, _

_Wish we never broke it off,_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_I hated that we separated, can't forget you now,_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_But now I got another, _

_Got a ring, I got a lover, _

_I'm about to have a mother and law. _

"I-I can't stand the way William treats me anymore. "He never spends time with me, and he almost always ignores me during work hours. When he does talk to me, all he does is put me down. And yet… I still don't have the heart to break up with him. Oh, but I love you a thousand times more! What should I do?"

_And things are kind of perfect, _

_But I know you're fuckin' worth it,_

_There's only one thing I can do to break it off, _

_Come on!_

"Well, there's only on option left." Sebastian grinned, bearing his fangs. _"Kill him."_

"…I was actually considering that." Grell replied, eyes wide with hope. "All I want is to run away with you and get married. Do you really think we can get away with it?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Please. I'm a demon, and you're a reaper. Of course we'll get away with it."

"Alright, it's decided, then! How should we do it?"

"Simple. You can cut him to shreds tonight with that pretty little death scythe of yours."

"Hmm.. Sounds like a plan." Grell licked his lips. _We're coming for you, Will, I can't wait to watch you get what you deserve. _

_I'm rollin' the dice, _

_Got the wind in my hair, _

_I'm gonna kill my boyfriend, yeah! _

_Cause he's only nice when there's somebody there, _

_I'm gonna kill my boyfriend!_

"Hello, Will." Grell muttered darkly, stepping into the room he shared with his boyfriend.

"Hello." William replied emotionlessly. He blinked in confusion when he saw Grell slowly walking towards him, death scythe in hand. "Why do you still have that thing? You know full well that we're not allowed to hold onto our scythes after work hours."

"Ah, really? Well, here's the thing… _I don't give a fuck_." Grell switched on his chainsaw and jammed it deep into William's chest, catching the older reaper by surprise. Just as quickly as he shoved it in, Grell yanked the scythe back out, causing streams of blood to fly throughout the room.

William was frozen in shock as he fell to the ground, the crimson liquid pouring out of his chest and mouth. "G-Grell..? W-Why…"

Grell couldn't help but giggle at the question. "Why, you ask? For treating me like garbage these past four years. You made me utterly miserable, and yet you failed to see the error of your ways. I don't need you anymore- the one that truly loves me is Sebastian. Good bye~!"

And with that, he rammed the heel of his boot into William's skull, ending his existence for good.

_Kill, kill, kill, _

_I'm gonna_

_Kill, kill, kill,_

_So we can run away just like we said!_

_Kill, kill, kill, _

_I'm gonna _

_Kill, kill, kill_

_So we can be together like we planned!_

Grell ran out of the apartment, panting heavily and covered in Will's blood. Luckily, his lover was right outside waiting for him.

Sebastian smiled proudly and pulled him into a hug. "I saw the whole thing… You did a wonderful job." Grell rested his head on the demon's chest and sighed. "Thank you. I'm so glad he's finally out of the picture.. Now we can run away together. Oh, I just remembered… What about that brat of a master you have? What are you going to do with him?"

Sebastian nodded. "There's no need to worry… He'll be upset with my leave, but he still has the other servants to care for him."

"Ah… glad to hear it."

_You're the one I want, _

_Everything I'm dreamin' of_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Don't make me break his heart in a million pieces, now_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_But every time I'm with him_

_I imagine that we're kissin' _

_And I'm wishin' he was you all along._

_And boy, I'm so committed_

_I'm so deep there's no more diggin', _

_There's only one thing I can do to solve this mess,_

_Come on!_

The two slowly walked through the forest, hand in hand. "Where should we go?" Grell murmured, his grip tightening slightly on Sebastian's hand. "Obviously, it has to be far away.. We can't hang around her for long.

"What if we traveled to America?" Sebastian asked. "They would certainly have a difficult time finding us there. And if it is absolutely needed, we could change our looks and start using aliases.

"That's a wonderful idea!"

"_Grell Sutcliff._ Hold it right there, and _drop_ the scythe." Both Grell and Sebastian turned around in shock at the sound of the familiar voice. Two of Grell's coworkers stood behind them, defensive and ready to strike.

The blond shinigami shook his head. "I'm so disappointed in you, _senpai_."

"A-Alan? Ronald?"

_I'm rollin' the dice, _

_Got the wind in my hair, _

_I'm gonna kill my boyfriend, yeah!_

_Cause he's only nice when there's somebody there, _

_I'm gonna kill my boyfriend!_

_Kill, kill, kill, _

_I'm gonna_

_Kill, kill kill,_

_So we can run away just like we said,_

_Kill, kill, kill, _

_I'm gonna _

_Kill, kill, kill,_

_So we can be together like we planned!_

_I gotta' kill my boyfriend, yeah!_

"W-What are you doing here?' Grell asked nervously.

"Ha. Did you even have to ask?" Alan scoffed. "We saw you running out of your apartment like no tomorrow, bloody scythe and all to meet this wretched demon. So, we thought it would be a good idea to go inside and see what you left behind."

"And in the middle of the floor, we found poor William's disheveled body." Ronald spat, wiping a tear from his eye. "How could you do this? Kill one of your own just so you could be with _him_? Why?"

"Why I took Will's life is none of your business." Grell cringed, grabbing onto Sebastian's arm. "It was between him and I."

"Ha, well, I guess it doesn't matter. All that matters is taking a traitor like you off the streets." Alan pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and motioned for Grell to step forward. "We're putting you under arrest. Come on, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.

There was a moment of silence before Grell released Sebastian's arm and walked towards his fate.

"Fine."

_And I'll do the time, _

_You're my sweetest crime,_

_You know that I'll wait for you, babe,_

_And we'll be apart, _

_But you'll have my heart, _

_I'm savin' it all for you, babe!_

Sebastian blinked in shock and grabbed Grell by the shoulder. "What the hell are you doing? I thought we were going to run away together! You don't have to do this… We can fight them!"

"No… This is the right thing." Grell looked back at Sebastian, eyes glittering. "This won't last forever… I'll get out of prison eventually. Until then, I know full well that you'll be waiting for me. Right?"

"…Right." Sebastian gritted his teeth and pulled Grell into a hug, giving him a final kiss on the forehead. "I'll wait for you.. You don't have to worry. Please, just promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"I will. I promise." Grell mournfully pulled himself from Sebastian's grasp, and he allowed Alan to lock his hands in the cuffs. "Good bye, Sebas-chan, I love you."

"I… Love you too." Sebastian's stomach did a flip as he watched Grell being dragged away by the other reapers.

_And I'll do the time,_

_You're my sweetest crime, _

_You know that I'll wait for you, babe!_

_And we'll be apart, _

_But you'll have my heart, _

_I'm savin' it all for you, babe!_

_Kill, kill, kill,_

_I'm gonna_

_Kill, kill, kill_

_So we can run away just like we said…._

Grell collapsed on his bed in his holding cell, feeling utterly exhausted from the day's events. He pulled out a picture of him and Sebastian from his orange jumpsuit, and gave it a quick kiss before smiling and holding it against his chest.

_Good night, my sweet Sebas-chan… I'll be waiting for you._

_Kill, kill, kill, _

_I'm gonna _

_Kill, kill, kill_

_So we can be together like we planned!_

_Oooooh!_

_Mhm, gotta, _

_Mhm, don't wanna…_

_Mhm, gotta kill my boyfriend! _

* * *

**((XD I actually really enjoyed writing this.. I feel like the lyrics fit Grell's personality perfectly. The song is called Kill My Boyfriend by Natalia Kills. (As you can imagine. xD) Hopefully I got all of the lyrics right. Plus, I haven't written any Grell x Sebastian fics yet, so I thought I'd give it a try. Please review I'd love to hear your thoughts!))**


End file.
